


Sasuke Sakura: Break of Day

by Mermaid886



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Caring Sasuke, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Loving Sasuke, Newlywed Uchihas, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura and Sasuke forever, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke loves Sakura, sasukexsakura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: As the sun dawns on a bright new day, newlyweds Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha spend a moment in each other’s arms discussing their future.





	Sasuke Sakura: Break of Day

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy! I don’t own any of Naruto!  
——————————————————————

As the night faded away, the bright sun rose high over Konoha one beautiful spring morning.

Outside of their small apartment, newlyweds Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha began to stir.

They were still sleeping in each other’s arms as the light streamed into the room through the curtains.

Sasuke was the first to wake, blinking his eyes open with a scowl at the sun’s intrusion.

Was the night over so soon?

The Shinobi was not ready to let go of his bride.

Not yet…...

As the Uchiha heir became fully awake, he clutched his wife closer, urging her to wake and face the breaking day.

Sakura was lying with her cheek pressed against Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke’s lips curved into a gentle smile as he watched her for just a moment.

Eventually, her husband’s urging grip began to pull Sakura from her dreams……..

The first sound the pinkette heard as she woke was her husband’s heartbeat.

As her eyes blinked open, the first sight of Sakura’s day was Sasuke smiling at her softly.

“Time to wake up, Sa-ku-ra.” Sasuke whispered lovingly to his wife.

Sakura groaned and rolled onto her stomach, pressing her face into Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke bent down and kissed the top of her head sympathetically.

“I know.” Sasuke chuckled. He could see they both felt the exhaustion the night before had caused them. “Tonight we’ll go to bed earlier.” 

That was a lie on multiple levels and both of them knew it.

“We were in bed at a perfectly reasonable time.” Sakura yawned, flipping onto her back to stretch. “You just didn’t let me go to sleep for hours after.”

Sasuke propped himself up on one arm and smirked down at his wife.

The Uchiha heir took his free hand and began to idly play with Sakura’s tousled pink locks.

“You know, now that you mention it…..we do have a few minutes before we have to get up….” Sasuke grinned.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and laughed, playfully smacking his shoulder with the end of her pillow. “Sasuke! I’m still sore from last night!” Sakura exclaimed.

“I didn’t say we had to do that~.” Sasuke chuckled.

“What do you want to do, cuddle?” Sakura asked jokingly.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Sasuke replied.

Sakura blinked in surprise as Sasuke wrapped them both up together in the covers, his arms and legs entangling his wife tenderly.

Sakura giggled after she got over her shock and was careful to snuggle into Sasuke, returning his embrace.

“I didn’t think you were a cuddler.” Sakura said quietly.

The pinkette had not taken her husband to do such things.

“Only for you.” Sasuke replied in his velvet voice.

Not that it made her unhappy though…….Sasuke being a little……….snuggly~.

She loved it when Sasuke showed his feelings, especially for her.

It was just a surprise.

Some time ago, when he had returned to the village and began courting her…...that had surprised her too.

Even more so when he actually proposed…..

Their wedding had felt surreal, like a dream…..

And even though their nuptials had now been several months ago, there were still times when Sakura was almost frightened that she would wake up and discover that all of it was just her imagination...…..

Each passing day cemented reality more and more.

But still, this was too perfect.

Her and Sasuke happily married, living in Konoha, the village at peace……..

Sakura sensed something was going to happen.

Surely, it must.

This was just too easy.

“Sa-ku-ra……” Sasuke whispered in her ear as they cuddled underneath the covers.

How many times did she have to tell him no this morning?

“Sasuke, look, I….” Sakura began.

“-I have something to tell you.” Sasuke interrupted her.

Sakura’s smile faded into a look of concern.

Yep.

She knew it.

Something had to be coming, their world had become too perfect.

“What is it, Sasuke?” Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked into his wife’s deep green eyes and sighed. “I…..I know we just got married, and I know your home is here, in the village. I know you don’t care for traveling that much but……..there’s a mission that’s come up and I…...I have to go.”

Sakura felt like he had stabbed her in the heart. “O..Oh…….so you’re…...leaving again?”

They had just gotten married!

He hadn’t even been back that long!

Not after years of being away!

“No! No, Sakura, no, what I’m saying is…...well, what I’m asking is……...will you come with me?” Sasuke said seriously.

The pinkette’s eyes widened.

A bright smile lit up her face.

Sasuke wasn’t leaving her alone again…..

They had made a vow to stand beside each other and he was honoring that.

He had invited her to come with him!

He wanted her at his side.

“Sasuke!” Sakura exclaimed.

“I know you don’t like traveling…...and it’ll be difficult and sometimes maybe even boring, but….” Sasuke stammered.

Sakura quickly tackled her husband, even though they were already laying down, cuddled close.

She rolled him over and over in the bed, kissing him out of happiness and excitement, “Oh, Sasuke! Of course I’ll go with you! That’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted…..to stand by your side!”

Sasuke smiled happily at her answer, kissing the strong pinkette back before she crushed his ribs in her excitement.

Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha…...

They were finally together, as a wedded couple.

That was how they would face the world now, together.

Not alone, as Sasuke and Sakura, but as a family……..as the Uchihas.


End file.
